<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no good day by rogueonestan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685298">no good day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan'>rogueonestan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but uh we're at 4k lol, i never know what to tag it lol, this also was a dream i had months ago so here u go, this was supposed to be a quick drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing seems to be going your way when you're taking care of grogu alone on the crest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no good day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was not your day. <br/>Looking down at the datapad in your hands, you feel like everything around you has stopped- like somehow time put everything on hold just for you. Rereading the message that’s on the screen, your hands begin to shake violently as you try to process what you just read. You’re so wrapped in your thoughts that you don’t notice the loud bang that echoes in the hull of the ship as your hands lose their grip on the datapad. <br/>Short gasps leave your lips as your heart rate increases rapidly. You just found out that a friend from your homeworld is severely ill and there’s not much that can be done about it; you’re on the opposite side of the galaxy and it’s been so long since you’ve seen them. You try not to let the pessimistic thoughts take control but you can’t help it. Your immediate reaction to receiving this news was to blame yourself. Maybe if you were there, you could do something. Maybe you could’ve done something to prevent this from happening. The logical side of your brain knows these thoughts aren’t true; there isn’t anything you can do or could have done to prevent this from happening. You can’t help but think about it. The thoughts become so overwhelming for you that you have to balance yourself on a few nearby boxes that’s in the cargo hold. Even with your death-like grip on one of the boxes, your legs tremble as the news repeats itself in your head and you eventually collapse to the ground. <br/>Bringing your knees to your chest, you finally allow yourself to let all of your emotions out as the events of your day flood your mind. <br/>Today was not your day. <br/>It all began when Din decided to leave you alone with the kid on the Crest as he made a supply run at the local marketplace, claiming it was for safety reasons. He was always telling you how dangerous it was getting for the three of you to be seen traveling together, especially with more and more hunters trying to locate the little one. You’re more than happy to watch the child while Din is away, but you wish you could too experience the various cultures of the different planets that you’ve been traveling to recently. <br/>The little one immediately woke up from his nap when Din left, and since then, it seems like everything went awry. You try to put the little one back to sleep, but he refused when he realized that his protector was no longer on the ship. The first out of your many frustrations you would experience that day.<br/>Realizing that the little one wouldn’t go back to sleep, you decided to make good use of your time by doing small repairs on the Crest, but even that went bad. It’s not that you don’t know how to fix things, you do, it’s just luck was not on your side. You were messing with a few wires on a panel when suddenly shocks filled your body as you yelped out in pain. The jolt of electricity immediately flowing through your veins as your frustrations continued to increase. Today was not your day.<br/>Realizing that you probably weren’t going to finish the repairs before you lost your mind, you decided to take a short break. You decided to fix yourself and the little one some food. Cooking usually relaxes you because it helps you take your mind off of the chaoticness that has been in your life recently, but luck was not on your side today. While you were cooking, you noticed the little one was sitting on the floor nearby and was playing with a few tools that you had left on the ground earlier. The sight itself boosted your spirits, maybe your luck was beginning to turn around, you thought to yourself, but you had to know it was too good to be true. After you turned your attention away from the little one to look at the food you’re cooking, you suddenly hear loud noises coming from behind you. Turning around, you find the little one has made his way towards his sleeping area and has opened the locker that holds all of Din’s weapons. The sight itself is scary, but you see the little one is inching closer and closer to the cabinet, slowly reaching out to touch one of the weapons. Adrenaline enters your body as you fear the worst. You immediately make your way towards the baby, scooping him up in your arms as you close the door to the locker. A horrible scream fills the hull as the little one becomes fussy in your arms, obviously upset that you interrupted whatever he was doing, but you’re just relieved you were able to prevent something awful from happening. <br/>Your attention is focused solely on the child and trying to console him that you don’t notice the scent of food burning at first. With smoke in the air, your attention is forced back to reality as your frustrations only continue to rise. It seems like you can’t do anything right. You make sure the little one is secure in your arms as you try to remedy the meal, but it’s no use. No matter what you do, nothing helps, a fruitless attempt. Closing your eyes in pure frustration, you try to focus on your breathing and not let your emotions get the best of you, for the sake of the child. All you want to do right is to scream, yell, do anything to get your anger out, but you know lashing out will do nothing; it’ll only scare the baby that’s currently in your arms. Bouncing him lightly, you continue your efforts to comfort him, maybe even try to make him fall asleep, and somehow the galaxy grants you this wish. Maybe the tides are finally shifting your way, but you had to know, today was not your day.<br/>Once you were successfully able to lure the baby to sleep, you gently put him in his sleeping quarters and you were finally able to relax. You were currently trying to clean out the pan that had the burnt food in it when you suddenly hear a small ping noise come from your datapad that’s currently resting on one of the boxes in the cargo hold. You stop with what you’re doing and make your way towards the cargo hold. A smile immediately makes a way to your face once you realize that you just received a message from an old friend of yours from your homeworld, someone you haven’t heard from in a while. You thought it was going to be good news but luck has not been on your side because today was not your day.<br/>Reading the message, your heart immediately drops to your stomach, a soft gasp escaping from your lips. Shock fills your body as you reread the message multiple times, ensuring that you’re reading it correctly. In the message, a friend from your home village describes how another dear friend of yours, one of your closest in the entire galaxy, has unexpectedly turned ill and no one knows of their fate. No one knows of how they got the illness or even what it is, the local healer cannot figure out what is wrong with them or how serious it is, but by the details in the message, you figure they don’t have much time left. Guilt immediately claws its way inside of you, somehow blaming you saying it’s your fault. Maybe you could’ve done something. Maybe you could’ve done something to prevent this. <br/>No. There’s nothing you could’ve done to stop this. Shaking the thoughts from your head, you try to get a grip on yourself but it’s too late. The overwhelming thoughts just won’t stop swarming your mind. Holding the datapad in your hands gets harder and harder as they begin to tremble. The datapad eventually falls from your grip at one point as your entire body begins to shake, your legs beginning to act similar to one of a newborn animal. Maybe this was just the tip of the iceberg, but you lose complete control over your body as your legs buckle beneath you, sending you to the ground. Your breathing becomes uneven, your heart rate increases as more and more panic fills your body, and you can’t seem to get a grip of anything. No matter how hard you try, you can’t calm yourself; not your body, not your mind, nothing. It’s like the outside world is put on pause as everything comes crashing down around you. There’s absolutely nothing you can do, so you finally allow all of the suppressed emotions to come out. <br/>The tears won’t stop flowing down your cheeks, your breath hitches in your throat as you sob. You try your best to contain the sounds coming from your mouth to avoid waking the baby, but you couldn’t even notice if you did if you tried. Everything just feels like it’s crumbling around you.<br/>During the midst of this, Din has finally made his way back to the Crest where he was looking forward to surprising you with something he found at one of the shops, but once he stepped foot inside the ship, he saw a sight he did not expect. When he returned, he thought he would find you playing with the little one, or trying to put him down for a nap, anything else besides what was happening right before his eyes. The sight of you burying your head into your hands, muffling your cries, breaks his heart. His first instinct is to wrap his arms around you and tell you that everything will be okay, but he isn’t sure <br/>if that’s what you need right now. <br/>So instead, he gently places the sack of purchases he returned with on the ground and slowly approaches you, making sure not to startle you. Kneeling beside you, he tries his best to not startle you with his presence. He only makes his appearance known by softly placing a hand on the calf of your leg. <br/>The soft pressure on your leg brings you back to reality. Looking up, the first thing in your line of vision is Din. Relief fills your body temporarily at the sight of him, you’re always worried whenever he leaves you alone because you worry that one day he may not come back. You soon realize that you probably look like an absolute mess, you immediately straighten up your back, wiping away any tears that have made their way down your face. You’re not sure why, but your first reaction is to hide the fact that you were crying. Maybe it was because you didn’t want to burden Din with your own problems, he already deals enough as it is, the least thing he needs is for more to be added to his plate.<br/>“What happened?” Din asks, breaking the silence.<br/>“No-it’s, uh, nothing.” You reply quickly, shaking your head at him as more tears threaten to spill. You know shutting him out will do no good, but you can’t bring him any more stress. He already deals with enough on a daily basis.<br/>Din doesn’t say anything in response. He sees how obviously distraught you are and he doesn’t want you to push you or make you uncomfortable in any way. And that’s one of the things that you admire so much about him; he never makes you feel obligated to do anything and his actions always speak louder than words. Rather than letting meaningless words linger in the air, he lets his actions speak louder than words. Rather than saying empty words of comfort, Din lets you know he’s here for you by his touch never leaving your side. <br/>The feeling of his hand on your calf brings a sense of warmth throughout your body. You’re not sure how, but Din is always able to bring you a sense of comfort, even just by his touch. He doesn’t have to say anything to show you how much he cares for you. <br/>The two of you continue to sit there in the hull for Maker knows how long. The tears no longer are running down your face, but rather are replaced with deep breaths. There’s a heavy feeling in your chest but just knowing that Din is patiently waiting for you to open up lifts a tiny weight off of your chest. <br/>While he’s still in his kneeled position and patiently waiting, Din finds the datapad on the floor next to you and discovers what has upset you so much. He opens his mouth to offer some kind words, but decides against it and continues to comfort you through his touch. <br/>Letting his actions speak his words, Din opts to squeeze the calf of your leg, silently showing his support for you. The feeling of his gloved thumb gently rubbing itself against your leg brings the feeling of comfort that you need in order to calm your mind that you so desperately need. <br/>Once you’re able to fully gather your thoughts, your voice fills the void, “it’s all my fault.”<br/>“Hmm?”<br/>“It’s my fault. They’re sick and I can’t do anything to help them,” You say as you know he’s read what was on the datapad, “maybe if I were there, I could’ve helped somehow. Maybe I could’ve stopped it from happening, maybe-“<br/>“There’s nothing you could’ve done.”<br/>“But-“<br/>“There’s nothing you could’ve done.” He reiterates, “Nothing would have changed if you had been there.”<br/>“You don’t know that.” <br/>“Because you said it yourself; no matter if you were there or not, there is nothing you could have done to stop it.”<br/>No matter how much you wish to convince otherwise, you know that Din is right. Nodding your head in agreement, you finally let his words sink in. There’s nothing you could have done to stop it. The words keep replaying in your head. <br/>“It’s just-“ You begin, hesitating about whether you should vocalize your thought, fearing that<br/>Din will judge you for some reason, “I know nothing would be different, but I can’t help but think that everything could’ve been different. If I had been there instead of here, could I have made a difference? I mean- how are we making things any better for him?”<br/>Din freezes in his place from across from you, the only response you get from him is a slight tilt of his helmet, obviously confused, “‘Him?’” <br/>“Him?” You repeat the question you were just asked, “I said ‘them.’”<br/>“No, you said ‘him.’ You asked, ‘how are we making things better for him?’”<br/>“I did?” He nods his head at you. You’re not sure of how to respond to that, so a soft ‘oh’ escapes from your lips as you contemplate on your slip up.<br/>Grabbing his hand with yours, he squeezes it in assurance, “what’s really bothering you?” <br/>You’re not sure of how to respond to his question because you aren’t sure. You thought the sudden news of your friend was the reason why everything suddenly began shattering around you but your slip up says something entirely different, like your true fears are beginning to make their way to the surface, “I- I don’t know.” You admit honestly, “I thought at first it was just everything that happened today but- I don’t know.”<br/>Din knows there’s something else that you want to say, that you’re still holding back, but it’s almost like you’re afraid to. Wordlessly encouraging you to speak freely, he squeezes your conjoined hands as he waits patiently for you to continue, “how do we know we’re doing the right thing?”<br/>“For the kid?” You nod your head at him.<br/>“I mean- we’ve only put more danger in his life since we’ve taken him in. How are we helping him?”<br/>“Would you rather that we didn’t?”<br/>“No! No, no, of course not.” You immediately dismiss the mere idea of letting the kid in their arms back on Nevarro, “but how could we possibly be making his life any better as we travel from planet to planet in hopes of finding him a better life? We’re supposed to keep him safe but we can’t do that with so many people tracking and following us.”<br/>“He’s safer with us than he would ever be with them.”<br/>“I know that,” You begin, not denying that even with your dangerous lifestyle, the child is in much better hands with the Mandalorian than he ever would be with the remnants of the Empire, “but it just seems like we haven’t done anything, that we’re not making a difference at all.”<br/>“I know how you feel, but with each place we visit is one step closer finding the sanctuary he needs.” He begins, “without our help, the kid will never be safe. It may not seem like it, but we’ll find him a better life, one where he doesn’t need to hide, where he can be free.”<br/>You let his words sink into you. This topic obviously has been on his mind as of late as well and it puts you at ease to know that you’re not alone in this, “do you really think we’re his best choice?” Your voice asks just above a whisper, almost afraid to speak the words out loud.<br/>“I do.” He confirms as he nods his head.<br/>Silence fills the air as you take in his words. Even with his words of reassurance still lingering in your head, the doubt is still there.<br/>You know that trying to find a home for the little one by traveling all around the galaxy is his best hope, but you still worry that it isn’t enough, like all of your attempts are in vain. Even with all of the leads you’ve received and followed through, hunters still have been able to find you and attempt to take their bounty. When days like those happen, it feels like you haven’t made any progress so far. <br/>These constant thoughts continue to swarm your mind. You try to remind yourself of Din’s words, but it’s hard to when your doubt easily overpowers his words. The constant what if’s from earlier make their comeback. What if you’re not doing enough? What if there’s another way? What if you’re just slowing your partner down by your insecurities? What if? What if? What if? It seems as if the doubts never stop. <br/>With these thoughts on your mind, you don’t notice how Din looks at you in concern as he sees the expression on your face: your eyebrows furrowed, your lips pierced, your eyes lazily focusing on an object that’s in your line of sight. Even with his attempt to help ease your worries, he notices how it hasn’t helped much. You aren’t crying anymore, yes, but he still wishes he knew how he could help you properly. Out of the blue, he suddenly remembers about the gift that he bought for you earlier.<br/>When Din was doing one of his usual supply runs earlier in the day, he was beginning to head back to the Crest when he noticed that one of the stands at the marketplace was selling a plethora of beautiful and colorful bouquets of flowers. His mind immediately went to you because of your admiration for nature whenever you get the chance to, so he knew that he just had to get them for you.<br/>Once he purchased them and was heading back to you and the child, he could imagine the smile on your face as he offered them to you. The mere thought of you smiling at his actions made a smile appear underneath his visor. His pace is already increasing as he looks forward to seeing your reaction. <br/>However, when he made his return back to the Crest, he found you on the ground, crying, and immediately wanted to know what was upsetting you greatly. He disregarded his purchases and went to comfort you in any way he can. </p><p>Remembering about the purchase that made him so excited earlier, he temporarily leaves your side to go retrieve the bundle of flowers, hoping it’ll boost your spirits, even just a little. <br/>When he returns back to your side, he takes notice of how you didn’t realize of his short absence. Now sitting by your side, one of his gloved hands interwines with yours, gently squeezing it, and brings you out of your daze. Looking down at your now intertwined hands, the sight itself already brings a small smile on your face, the sensation of leather against your palms always brings a feeling that you can’t quite place. Security? Comfort? You’re not sure but it’s a feeling that you’ll never grow tired of. <br/>When you finally turn your head to look at his visor, the first thing you notice is the beautiful set of flowers in his hand. The sight of them already beginning to lift your spirits and the small smile on your face begins to grow. You open your mouth to say something but Din beats you to it.<br/>“I just- I was making my way to you when I saw them and- and I thought of you.” You notice how vulnerable and scary this confession must be for Din. Butterflies form in your stomach, the smile on your face only increasing in size as you try to form what you’re feeling into words, but the only words that come out are, “they’re beautiful, Din.”<br/>“You like them?”<br/>“I do, thank you.” You reassure him with a squeeze of his hand. You let your fingertips of your free hand graze against the petals that are blue and purple in color, the scent already bringing calmness to your body as you bring the bundle close to your face. You want to say more to Din, telling him of how much this gesture means to you, but you can’t seem to bring your thoughts into words. But somehow, Din just knows, like you two have an unspoken understanding of each other.<br/>“You just do so much for us and I wanted to thank you for all you’ve done. I couldn’t have done this without you-“ Din begins.<br/>“You would’ve done fine without me.”<br/>“No.” He assures strongly, “without you, I wouldn’t have been able to make it this far. Even when times are dark, you always see the light. You make it all worthwhile.”<br/>Hearing his words immediately brings tears to your eyes. You know that even though this journey you’re currently on with the two people you care about the most in the entire galaxy is tough, you wouldn’t trade it for anything in all of the worlds you’ve traveled to. With the endless leads you’ve been following, the long nights consist of you worrying about what comes next, you wouldn’t want to go on this journey with anyone else. The journey has been a long one, but you know it’ll be worth it in the end. <br/>The more you admire the bouquet of flowers in your hands, the fewer doubtful thoughts linger in your head. The fears that kept reminding you of how incompetent you’ve been on this journey are now replaced with thoughts of the admiration you have for your partner.<br/>Placing your head on his shoulder, a sense of serenity fills your veins. These past few months have been taking a toll on you lately, but having these quiet moments with Din make it all worthwhile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>